(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to free weight exercise equipment, and specifically to an improved self-spotting bench press.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The use of barbells, i.e., free weights, for conditioning and enhancement of the body""s musculature is widely practiced by a variety of people. Often, these people prefer to weight lift in the privacy of their home, and when they feel like weight lifting.
Most common weight training is executed with a spotter, i.e., someone who can assist the lifter when they become fatigued or are having difficulty or are about to drop the weight. Style, communication, consistency and reaction time are all factors that vary when being spotted. These factors are major deterrents to using a human spotter. However, to weight lift without a spotter may be dangerous to the weight lifter. Without a spotter to grab the barbell and prevent the barbell from dropping on the weight lifter, there is a significant danger of serious injury due to fatigue or improper technique. This danger exists in situations from private to professional weight lifting.
The danger of crushing ones chest performing the bench press exercise is a great concern. U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,164 to Kullman et al (1999) shows a device that lifts the weight from the lifter""s chest. While this device removes the weight from the lifter""s chest, it utilizes cables that increase setup time and can cause increased or decreased resistance due to contact with the barbell. U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,520 to Rodriquez (2000) shows a device that also lifts the weight from the lifter""s chest using a spring/motor combination. This device lacks the ability to adjust the amount of assist, and rate of lift to each lifter""s preference. U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,394 to Killios (1994) describes a spotting machine that requires power to operate an electric motor that limits the machine to an area supplied with a power source.
All the machines heretofore known suffer from one or more of the following disadvantages:
a. Not being adjustable to suit each individual lifter""s spotting preference, such as whether the spotting mechanism should assist the lifter by removing a fraction of the weight, remove all the weight, or not be used at all, and rate at which the spotting mechanism lifts the weight.
b. Not enabling the lifter to continue repetitions while being assisted by the spotting device and still having the ability to lock the spotting device preventing the weight from falling on or crushing the lifter.
c. Requiring electrical power.
d. Using barbell attachments such as cables that impede motion.
e. Using a greater quantity of material and being significantly larger and therefore heavier than traditional bench presses. This is more costly and discourages their use in private homes.
f. Not enabling the lifter to use the device with a human spotter.
The present invention relates to a safety device for supporting a barbell above a weightlifting bench, and to an apparatus comprised of the safety device in combination with a weightlifting bench.
Generally, the apparatus is comprised of first and second spaced, elongated uprights positionable on opposite sides of the head or upper end of a weightlifting bench head end. Each of the uprights includes a slotted, elongated outer housing, a rod longitudinally aligned within the housing, and a sleeve slidable on the rod between raised and lowered positions. A horizontal barbell support arm is attachable to inner end at various positions along the sleeve and extending outwardly from the housing through a first slot in the direction of the bench. The support arms are parallel and lie in a horizontal plane above the bench, with the arm intersecting the path of the barbell when it is being lifted.
First and second hydraulic cylinders are positioned alongside the first and second uprights respectfully. Each hydraulic cylinder is of a conventional design and is comprised of a tubular section with a hydraulic fluid inlet adjacent its lower end. A rod projects outwardly from the upper end of the cylinder. The inner end of the rod is connected to a piston within the cylinder. When hydraulic fluid enters the interior of the tubular section, the rod telescopes outwardly from the tubular section. The distal end of each cylinder is connected to an upright sleeve and the tubular section is affixed to the upright housing. Thus, as the rod is extended under the pressure of hydraulic fluid, the sleeve and attached support arm is caused to move upwardly.
Hydraulic fluid is stored within an accumulator of conventional design. Basically, the accumulator is comprised of a cylindrical housing with an air inlet at one end and a hydraulic outlet at the opposite end. A floating piston within the housing divides the cylinder into an air compartment and a hydraulic fluid compartment. Valves at each end of the accumulator control the flow of air and hydraulic fluid into and out of the accumulator. Hydraulic fluid is stored under pressure within the accumulator due to the compressed air on the opposite side of the piston. When the hydraulic fluid valve is opened, fluid flows from the accumulator to the hydraulic cylinders.
The apparatus may further include a user support bench, which is preferably of sufficient length to support the user""s head and torso. When combined with the safety device, the head of the bench is mounted between the uprights. Preferably, the head of the bench can be raised and lowered. For example, a vertically adjustable bench support bar may extend between the uprights, with the head of the bench being supported on the bench support bar. An additional horizontal mounting bar may be used to attach the uprights to each other. The uprights may also include barbell rests attachable at various locations along the upright housings.
In order to control the position of the support arms, the apparatus includes a controller accessible by the user when reclined on the bench. This controller, which may be foot-operated, used to open the hydraulic valve, thereby causing pressurized hydraulic fluid to enter the hydraulic cylinders. As a result, the rods of the hydraulic cylinders are extended, raising the support arms and lifting the barbell away from the user. The valve may be partially opened to release a limited volume of fluid to only partially support the barbell, or fully opened to overcome all of the barbell weight, lifting the barbell from the user without the user""s assistance.
Accordingly, several object and advantages of my invention are:
a. to provide a new and novel safety device or apparatus for an individual engaged in the activity of weight lifting.
b. To provide a new and novel device that acts instead of a spotter (eliminates need for spotter).
c. To provide a device that enables the lifter to easily adjust the rate at which the device assists (raises the weight from) the lifter.
d. To provide a device that enables the lifter to easily adjust the amount of assistance provided by the machine.
e. To provide a device easily set up that can either assist in lifting the weight or lift the weight in its entirety.
f. To provide a device that when actuated, enables the lifter to continue performing repetitions while being assisted.
g. To provide a device that when actuated by the lifter, does not allow any downward movement of the weight.
h. To provide a device that does not require electrical power.
i. To provide a device that can be used with a traditional human spotter.
j. To provide a device with a shape, weight and size similar to traditional manual machines.
k. To provide a device that is adjustable to the lifters body size (arm length).
l. To provide a device that enables the user to exercise with the seat in incline, flat, and decline positions.